Sleeping Beauty, I Mean Beast
by screamsevi
Summary: Oneshot The real story of sleeping beauty the one you never knew. She was never beautiful, and none of the princes wanted her, that is, until she pricked her finger...


_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who lived in a big castle... blah, blah, blah. Her name was Aurora... blah, blah, blah. She was pretty and popular and had lots of cute little woodland friends that she would go and sing and dance with... blah, blah, blah. And she met a handsome prince and they lived happily ever after and (you guessed it) blah, blah, blah._

Sound familiar?

It should. It's my story... and every other fairy tales story too for that matter.

Except it isn't real.

I know what you are thinking, but really, what did you expect? I mean, Snow White didn't really have a prince kiss her and wake her up, one of those ugly little dwarfs did. I think the name was Snoozy. But that is another story.

Anyway, my parents sold the story rights to movie producers, they decided to change it around, and my parents got rich...er.

But seriously, do you honestly know the story of Sleeping Beauty? Well that story is wrong. I am the only one who knows the real story, aside from me parents, I mean. Me, the victim. Me, the star. Me Aurora. The real thing should actually be called sleeping beast. It all started seventeen years ago...

One festive day, a baby girl was born. She was the daughter of the king and queen. She was also a baby me. My parents threw a party because of the birth of their only child, and everyone was invited. Well, almost everyone.

The only person who wasn't invited was the meanest witch of them all. She is also the only witch of them all. No fairy godmother stuff here. Anyway, her name was Maleficent. When she heard about the party that she wasn't invited to, she did the rudest thing a host can imagine: she crashed the party.

Mom apologized for "forgetting" to include her in this little gathering. It wasn't my mothers fault though. I mean, why would she what to have a witch at her daughters party. The witch ignored her apology, and had the nerve to cast a spell on me!

If she really cared that much, she would have cast a spell on my parents, not me. I mean seriously, what did I do? I was less then a month old! The only thing I could do was cry and sleep. But, no! She said that when I turned 16, I would prick my finger on a spinning wheel and fall into a deep sleep.

Since everyone in the kingdom was present when Maleficent made the threat, my parents decided right then of all times to play good parent, and they had every spinning wheel in the castle destroyed.

Sixteen years later, I was a well known princess. I was one of the kindest in the land, the only problem was that I was just plain ugly. Every commoner in the land tried to get me to marry them, yet my parents thought they weren't good enough. The princes didn't want me, they wanted to marry a pretty girl. I know, they are all so shallow, but what can I say, boys will be boys.

One day, on the way to my room, I somehow ended up in a room that I didn't know existed. Inside was a kind looking older woman, sitting next to a fire and a spinning wheel. Now my parents taught to never talk to strangers and blah, blah, blah. Do you think I ever listened to them about stuff like that?

Nope.

I guess in retrospect, I should have turned around and walked away, but I had only seen a spinning wheel in pictures before and my curiosity got the better of me. Besides, the strange woman was calling my name.

She said her name was Maleficient, and that she needed my help setting her spinning wheel. I knew that name from somewhere, don't get me wrong, I just couldn't figure out where.

So I decided to help her. Yet in doing so, I pricked my finger.

I fell unconscious.

When I woke up a few minutes later, I was in my room. I sat up in my bed. I looked in my mirror.

I screamed.

People came running, asking what was wrong, if I was alright and such, but when they got to my room, all they could do was stare.

I was beautiful.

It turns out the spell had backfired, she fell into a deep sleep, and I became gorgeous.

I don't know what how pretty I was had to do with the spell when she cast it, but it must have been big, because soon, all the princes from all the lands tried to get me to be their bride. Surprisingly, I turned them all down. I had become cold-hearted and mean.

I was the shallow one.

Sadly, I wasn't aware of the aftershock. A few days after I became pretty, I fell into the deep sleep that was originally intended for me. Yet I wasn't the only one asleep. The whole castle soon collapsed on its own.

Luckily, the only prince who hadn't yet arrived to ask for my had in marriage came only a few days after I collapsed. Don't ask me how, but he somehow managed to find a way into the well-guarded castle. When he got to my room, he slowly opened the door. I was lying on my bed. He then came over to me, leaned down, and kissed me.

A little creepy, I know. Think about it. What kind of person goes around kissing unsuspecting sleeping girls? And on the lips too! But it must have worked, because just like that, the spell was broken. Everyone woke up.

Something went wrong tough, because I was ugly again. Yet the prince loved me anyway. He had heard of the evil side of me, and he still tried to marry me.

When I was ugly, he saw me as beautiful. When I was mean, he saw me as in a bad mood. When I was asleep because of the curse, he saw me for what I really was: a person.

I married him a month later, for he was my true love.

The End.

Now that's the real story. My parents covered up the whole thing with a damsel in distress rumor for the movies. Hey, at least the real story has finally been told.

Whose your sleeping beauty now?

THE REAL THE END!


End file.
